tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Mammon
Mammon is a warrior turned sculptor who was rescued from being adrift in the sea by Alicanto Ke and several other women of Shipwreck Cove. She's presently in the service of the Blue Dragons. Many of Mammon's detailed and lifelike statues decorate the halls of Kuro Tori and the quarters of his concubines. Biography Early Years Mammon was found adrift in the sea. Alicanto Ke and her handmaidens rescued her and took her into Shipwreck Cove. Realizing that she'd have to spend the rest of her days in the Cove to keep its location a secret from demons who were ravaging Yamato, Mammon submitted under pirate authority. She quickly showed her skills by being a good sculptor, making elaborate, life-like statues of different races to decorate Pirate King Kuro Tori's palace. She was deemed useful in this regard and was allowed to continue her sculpting, which she did with much finesse. Godslayer Era A Gathering Storm Mammon was sculpting a statue of Velvet under orders from Alicanto when she was interrupted by the arrival of Oscar Locke and his companions who had come to ask Velvet to take her mentor Silk's place as the bard of the Cove while Silk would be away on a voyage to rescue the missing Unithien Greyrain. Oscar chatted politely with Mammon and turned his attention to Velvet once Velvet had told Mammon to leave the room. Mammon did as she was asked although she wasn't all too pleased by not being able to put on the finishing touches of the statue which she considered a work of art. Aliases and Nicknames ; The Sculptor : What she's often called in the Cove. Appearance She is muscular and tall with somewhat manly features, so some pirates often do mistake her for a man and treat her as 'one of the guys', which she doesn't seem to mind that much. She has short, curly blond hair with dark roots. Her eyes are dark with a red tint to them, and she wears ruby earrings. She's clad in simple green clothes which expose her muscular arms. Personality and Traits Doesn't speak too much, and is dedicated to her work which she refers to as art of the highest caliber. Powers and Abilities She's an excellent sculptor, capable of creating very lifelike statues from marble etc. Relationships Alicanto Ke Mammon shows respect to Alicanto who was the one who prevented her from drowning and who took her in. Alicanto admires Mammon's art and keeps asking her to surpass herself so that she can create something truly extraordinary to decorate the halls of Kuro Tori's palace. Kuro Tori Mammon has worked for Kuro Tori, sculpting statues in his honour. The Pirate King keeps her around and has decorated his palace and his concubines' quarters with many statues. He's not interested in her romantically, though, and pirates whisper it might have to do with Mammon's somewhat manly looks, although none dare say it out loud in either Mammon's or Kuro Tori's presence. See also *Alicanto Ke *Kuro Tori Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato